The Journal of River Song's Daughter
by Enemy of the Daleks
Summary: This is the story of girl named Izabella Smith.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Izabella Smith and I'm sixteen years old, five foot-ten, blonde with blue eyes, a swimmer, and probably the least like girl at my school. I do have two best friends through, Angle and Jessi. They room with me at our home, the good old Orphanage. Troy, Missouri Orphanage. Two blocks away form the rich part of town.

When I was two months old I was just put on the doorstep with a letter explaining that my mother just couldn't keep me, but that she would be back, someday.

Angle, on the other hand, her parents died in a car crash when she was two years old. She came to the Orphanage crying and alone. I couldn't help myself, I just walked up to her and hugged her. We've been friends ever since.

Jessi arrived when she was two weeks old. Her mom had died during birth, and her dad killed himself soon after. She was found, one week old, at he top of a cliff, half dead. She stayed at the hospital for a week before coming to us. I arrived soon after.

All three of us together make up 'The Three Two's'. that's the c\group's name, everyone calls us that, even the kids that don't know us. The three of us are as close as anything, we tell each other everything. And I do mean everything. Well except one thing, I work for the CIA. You think I'm kidding, but i'm not I have saved your lives so many times that I have lost count. In fact, as you're reading this, I'm probably out there saving you're buttocks again.

It was a normal day, I woke up, did paperwork, went to school, got picked on, came home, did more paperwork, got changed for work, went downstairs to tell Amy I was leaving, but when I walked into the room, I saw someone was already in there. I started to back out but Amy waved me back in. Then I heard ten words, ten words that changed my life forever.

"Hello, I'm River Song, but you can call me mum."


	2. Chapter 2

My mind reeled. Had my mom, after sixteen years, finally come for me? Amy was looking at me and River was looking out the window. My mind struggled to grab hold of what was going on, so it did what it does best in these kind of situations, it pushed work to the front of my mind.

"Mom, huh? Have you earned to that title?" I asked smiling sweetly, she looked at me shocked the smiled brightly.

"Nope." she said popping the P. I rolled my eyes and looked at Amy.

"I'm leaving, my shift ends at eleven but John, and I are going to the midnight premiere of 'Horror in the Park'. So I'll be back around two-Thirty, may I have the key?"

"Sure." she started to dig through her Drawers to find the spare key. "Do you want me to wait up for you?"

"No, I should be fine, but if you could leave me some actual food in the microwave for when I get home, I'm going to be eating junk all night."

"Sound good." she handed me the key and hugged me good bye. I smiled and picked up my bag while slipping the key into my pocket at the same time.

"Bye Amy, I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving goodbye as I'm walking out. Little did I know that I wouldn't be seeing her or my home for a very long time.

"Mind if I walk with you?" River asked falling into step by my side.

"Not like I could stop you." I said checking my phone as it buzzed. It was John.

_Black's not happy you're late._

I grimaced and replied quickly

_Sorry, something came up._

"Who you texting?" River sang trying to see over my shoulder at my texts. I hid my phone from her

"A friend."

_Something or someONE?_

"What's thier name?"

"John."

_Someone. But not in the way you are thinking._

"Is this John your boyfriend?"

"No. Is this twenty questions?"

_Who_

"You have my attitude." River laughed

"I really don't care." I replied coldly.

_I'll give u three guesses._

"Do you ever do anything extreme?" She asked I rolled my eyes.

"I live in the extreme."

_IDK Did Tammy show up again?_

"What do you do?"

"Oh, the normal stuff. Defuse nuclear bombs, gun fights, jump off cliffs and go down waterfalls. Oh, and I catch rapists in my free time."

_Nope. Two more to go._

"Yep, that's so normal." she said sarcastically.

"I thought so."

_Justin?_

I groaned. Thank God it wasn't Justin, I hate that kid.

"What? Were do you work."

"Nothing and I work with the CIA."

_Nope. One more try._

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I've been working with them ever since I was nine."

_Um... How about the store clerk from last week's mission._

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. He had to be the ugliest man I had ever met, and I had met some pretty bad ones.

"What's the matter?"

"Earl the store clerk. Yuck." I told her sticking my tongue out.

_Nope :P and Ewwww *Cringe*_

"Who's he?"

"A store clerk named Earl."

_Alright then. Who?_

"Yes, I figured that much out. But how do you know him?

"Work."

_My 'mother' finally decided to show up. 16 years later._

"So you work for the CIA then?"

"I thought we already clarified this."

"Just reiterating."

_REALLY! Can I meet her?_

"Whatever. Here's work, bye." I said hoping she would leave. But she smiled and shook her head.

"You're not getting rid of me the easily."

_Not if I can get rid of her, she decided to come to work with me._

"Easily!? I've been trying to get rid of the entire walk here."

"You work in a shack?" she asked staring at the run down shack in front of her.

"Underground."

"Scary."

"Nope."

_Sucks. Want me to see if I can get rid of her?"_

"Oh, you're a brave one." She said sarcastically.

"No need to be mean." I said as I put my card up to the peep hole and knocked. Four times in quick succession. Tap tap tap tap.

_I'm sure she'll be stoppd. Walking in front door now. Tell Black I'll be there shortly._

"Excuse me, but you can't go down there." A man said as River tryed to step through the trapdoor.

"Told you." I mutter as I stepped down onto the plate.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am. Go right ahead. My deepest apologies."

"It's quite all right sir. You were just doing your job." then she stepped onto the plate with me. I gave her a look as the platform began to sink. About Three floors down, she spoke.

"Physic Paper, shows them whatever I want it too."

"Okay, have fun with that."

"Oh, I will." Then she smiled secretly . I shook my head not really caring to know what she found funny. "So tell me about this place. How did you get involved with them?"

"When I was nine, I got kidnapped. you don't want to know the details, trust me." I shuddered at the memories and changed the subject. "This is the CIA head quarters, started here when I was twelve. I'm in charge here, but sometimes this man named Black comes here and gives me cases to work on. So instead of doing paperwork behind my desk all night, I'm out in the field."

"What you do in the field?" she asked just as the platform reached ground off I looked her straight in her eyes and told her the truth.

"Men." turning on my heel I went to my office, River padding along like a loyal dog.

"What do you mean?" She asked weakly. I turned around and stared her down coldly.

"What do you think I mean? Do you think I go skipping through the Daisys with this job?"

"You do seem like that kind of person." she stated obviously not liking being talked to like she was a child. I looked at her for a second before smiling brightly.

"You are abousltly correct. I really am that kind of person." I told turning around, right into John's arms. Melting into him I frowned at how pathetic I was acting, I saw him three hours ago.

"Long time, no see." I said pulling away from him.

"I know, a whole of three hours. You ready for the movie tonight Bells?"

"Can't wait."

"Bells. Is that your nickname?" River asked. John laughed and grabbed my hand.

"If anyone else calls her that they might end up six feet underground."

"I'm already more than that ." She said looking at the ceiling.

"Bells!" A man's voice yelled from my office. I growled and stalked towards the voice. Everyone moved out of my way as I walked. They all knew better than to mess with me on days the Black shows up.

"What." I snapped at him when I walked in "Shut the door River."

"And who may you be?" A man i vaguely remembered as Jack Harkness asked.

"Shut up Harkness, we have work to do." I snapped

"Captain Jack Harkness?" River asked

"That's me. Have we met?"

"Not personally. But my husband does. He says that you and him used to travel together, with a girl named Rose." I saw recognition flash in Harkness' eyes and he smiled clearly remembering good memories.

"Right, to work with you." Black said putting a bunch of files in front of me on my desk. I sighed and picked them up, flopping down on the couch I put my head in Jogn's lap. He smiled at me and I handed him a couple of files. Taking one myself, I put the rest on the floor by us. I looked up at the others.

"If you're not going to help, get out." Black rolled his eyes and left, River just sat in my spiny chair and span in circles behind my desk, Jack grabbed a case file and sat criss-cross on the floor leaning against the couch.

Ten or so minutes later we had finished reading through all the case files and were sitting on the floor in a circle.

"All right. Priority list. What were your cases about? I got the Wal-Mart Rapist." I said looking around

"I got the Mr. Teddy Bear case." Jack said and I cringed.

"Cute name." River said looking up from cleaning one of my guns.

"It is by far the most gruesome of all of the cases. This man, estimated to be in his late 20's early 30's, kidnaps 12 to 17 year olds, rapes them multiple times, then when he's done cuts them into tiny pieces and cooks them into pies. Then he leaves the in front of the police station at midnight with a note signed Bear, and the day before he kills the girl he drops a teddy bear off in front of the office with a picture of his chosen victim pinned to the chest of the bear. There is always something on the back of the picture. One time it was the last words of his victim another time it was the word, Yummy, with a bunch of explanation marks. And worst one yet is an ear. He cut an ear off of a twelve year old, while she was alive. The ones with cute names are often the most sick." I said. "It's going in the top five for sure."

"Well I got the Progress Park case." John said. My head shot up.

"The swim team rapist?" John just stared at me blankly "On team there are rumors that every year a man chooses the best swimmer from each lane. Through out the year he just picks them up, takes them into woods, rapes and kills them. I always thought it was just a story to scare the new swimmers. That is until one of my friends Elizabeth went missing. We still haven't found her."

"Have you investigated?

"Yes,but to be taken I need to be the best swimmer and I'm not at my prime in the mornings." I told him and he nodded.

"How about we do Walmart first because it's close, do some more research on Mr. Teddy Bear, and then hit the pool tomorrow to practice." John suggested. Jack and I nodded.

"So Jack, if you were a man raping teenage girls behind walmart what would you want them to wear?" I asked

"Um... something revealing, but nothing that screams easy, I would want them to wear tight enough clothes to see their figure but not too tight that I couldn't get it off quickly."

"Alright, Make up? Hair?Anything else you can think of?"

"Why, I'm not the rapist."

"Never said you were, I need an adult male's view point."

"Okay. Um... Make up done lightly, hair would need to be down and long enough for me to run my hands through. she would need to be pretty, but she can't be too self assured. she might fight." I nodded and went into the walk in closet in the back of my office. I picked out a semi-low cut V-shirt, a push up bra, and yoga pants. Quickly I dressed and pulled my hair out of its normal ponytail. I pulled a brush through it quickly and brushed on a light layer of make-up. Taking a deep breath, I did a once over and satisfied with my appearance , walked out.

"Close your mouths boys wou'll catch flies." River laughed as she handed me my gun she had cleaned earlier. I thanked her and put it in my waistband.

"John, Jack. I'm giving you the job of watching my back. Jack do I fit you standards?"

"All except one."

"What one?" I asked looking myself over in the mirror

"You are way too self assured." He laughed as I blushed.

"That's why I'm an actress." I said handing each of them a gun.

"And a damn good one as well." John put in. I smiled and Piled the files in order of priority. Number one on top and Number twenty on bottom.

"Alright, we have 15 cases to solve tonight, four to investigate, and one to train for. Let's move!" I paused, "Olivia!" I yelled across the room, she ran over. "Give these four cases to anyone that has less than three to work on. Spread them out. Then I'm going to need a personal swim coach, Look some good ones up and their prices, then put the list on my desk or email me the links. Got it?" she nodded and shuffled off.

"Onwards and upwards!" John muttered into my ear so quietly I almost missed it. I smiled and took his hand, and together we walked towards the platform.


End file.
